Regulador
Los reguladores son drones flotantes de soporte de Grineer que se encuentran en los Asentamiento Grineer. Pueden ser desplegados por cualquier unidad de Grineer y sus transmisiones de propaganda proporcionan a los aliados a su alrededor un beneficio similar al Rugido de Rhino. Esto le dará a las unidades que se encuentren en su rango mayor daño y velocidad, e interrumpirá el mini mapa del jugador. Tácticas right|Showing the radar effect. *Es imposible ubicar a los reguladores con un minimapa, siguiendo la táctica anterior. Es mejor mirar alrededor o en la mayoría de las áreas inesperadas donde no se encuentran comúnmente los Grineer tradicionales. A menudo se encuentran en el aire, o contra los techos de cuevas y otros obstáculos aéreos. *Los jugadores que usan auriculares o auriculares pueden aprovechar la búsqueda de reguladores a través de sus voces. *Jugadores equipados con uno o ambos Mods Sensor enemigo y Radar enemigo, y/o tiene equipado en su compañero Instinto animal (Prime) será el más afectado por las habilidades de bloqueo de radar de los reguladores, ya que estos eliminarían a cualquier enemigo indicado en el minimapa de los jugadores. El minimapa en sí solo recibe pequeñas movimientos, pero sigue siendo visualmente util de navegar. Notas *Regulator does not count towards the tally numbers during Exterminio missions. *These are the easiest Grineer units to destroy, as they have no offensive capabilities and does not have scaled health. Citas link= link= link= "Atusun Grineer! Tenno daryo no'ef! Gar argreogre'ef! Tu huscra'ef unsu natake no tosonias!" During Operación: La crisis Cicero, Consejero Vay Hek broadcasted his speech through Frontier Regulators. Though barely audible, Consejero Vay Hek seems to be speaking English. These quotes can be found on esta página. Curiosidades *They are first introduced as a "reward" of the Operación: Miedo árido. *They also function like some kind of announcer for the Grineer, as a female voice can be heard announcing messages in Grineer language. *It seems the Regulators were mentioned in the Arid Fear victory lore. Capitán Vor mentions in his message to the Twin Queens that he will "bring their messages of encouragement to rile up the troops". Judging by the female voice of the Regulator's broadcast, it is implied that the messages being broadcasted are those of the Queens. *After the Informer project failed, the Grineer removed the Orokin cloaking device and replaced it with a radio transmitter that transmitted the Queens' voice to the frontlines. *The word "Gaser" is written all over it in Grineer language. *There is a Frontier variant in the Bosque Grineer that transmits Consejero Vay Hek's voice instead, and in English. *Note: After the Frontier Regulator was added into the game, the name of the gray Regulators from Phobos in the Códice was incorrectly changed to Frontier Regulator as well. *They can be Control mental led by Nyx, however they do not provide any buffs to the player faction. **Even whilst Mind-Controlled, they still scramble the Tenno's map, and continue to buff enemy Grineer. Variantes Regulador Fronterizo = thumb|150px Errores *Regulators spawned in Vacío Captura Grineer themed missions cannot become Control mental led, however Regulators that are found elsewhere can. en:Regulator